


The Dreams

by Melibu



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibu/pseuds/Melibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack can't stop his mind from wandering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on Deviant Art a while back, but I am deleting my account soon so I'm moving all my old work here because I wanted them to be up somewhere.
> 
> The Italics indicate when Zack is day dreaming.

**Zack’s POV**  

We had just finished a show in Scotland, and we were heading back to the hotel for the night. When we got to the lobby Jimmy suggested that we have a few drinks at the bar to celebrate yet another successful show. I decided to head straight up to bed, I hadn’t been feeling all that well so I did everything I could stop myself getting too ill. The guys didn’t mind, they knew that the last thing we needed on tour was me being all sick and shit so thankfully they didn’t rip on me for going to bed early.

I when I got to my room I flopped down onto my bed trying to work out what I should do for the next few hours until Brian would be back completely smashed off his face with some kind of plan or ranting away about something stupid. One of the annoying things about sharing rooms; if you went to the sleep before your roommate got back you would be very rudely awoken. With sleeping out of the question and unable to think of anything better to do, I got my laptop out to see if the internet could cure my boredom. Naturally it didn’t. The net is a big place if you haven’t got anything to do. At about 12:30am I gave up trying to find something interesting to look at and just watch something instead. The only thing I had was a box set of some British drama Brian bought. I popped the disk into my laptop unaware of whether what I was about to watch would be any good, although I didn’t have much choice seeing as Jimmy had the rest of the DVDs in his bag, and he was currently somewhere downstairs getting plastered. Going down there was not an option; I did not need to get pulled into a drinking contest with Jimmy because I never win. No one can out-drink Jimmy.

_I spent the next hour not really watching what was happening until I heard a massive bang on my door. Now any normal person would be scared that someone was trying to break in, but I knew better. It was just Brian being drunk and forgetting how to use doors. I wanted to get up and help him but I was comfy; actually I really wanted to know how long it would take him to remember that he just had to turn the handle. After a while the banging stopped. Feeling sorry for him I got up and let him in, I looked down to find that he had slid to the floor still holding onto a bottle of whiskey._

_“Zacky I finished my whiskey!”_

_I couldn’t tell if he was upset that it was done or happy that he’d gotten through the whole bottle, either way I carried him into our room and put him on my bed._

_“You should have come with Zacky.” He said, stretching out on the bed, kicking his shoes off in the process._

_“I was still feeling a bit under the weather; you know we can’t afford to have me sick. Plus I don’t want a hangover in the morning, bad enough just dealing with you when you’re hungover.”_

_“I’m not that drunk!” He exclaimed rolling over and falling off the bed._

_“You could have fooled me.” I laughed trying to help him._

_“No ZackZack stay down here with me.” He said, pulling down to the floor next to him._

_“Whoa you’ve not called me that in years, you must be drunk.”_

_“No, I’m not drunk. I just missed you downstairs...” He trailed off, as if his thoughts had all left him. Well, they probably had done, he’d had enough to drink._

_“What is it Brian?”_

_He didn’t respond, just stared at me, with a slightly worried look on his face. He leaned forward, pushing me down and climbing on top of me. He held my arms over my head and straddled my waist to make sure I couldn’t go anywhere._

_“Brian what the hell do you think you’re doing?” I screamed trying to get him off me._

_“I’m just having a bit of fun Zacky.” He planted a soft kiss on my lips, despite all of my attempts to get free._

_“Quit playing around! You’re drunk!” My arms were starting to get tired; Brian was freakishly strong and had no trouble holding me down._

_“I’m not as drunk as you think, but if you want me to stop I will.”_

_“I want you to stop.”_

_“Fine, I’m going to have a shower.” Brian looked a little disappointed as he got up and shuffled towards the bathroom._

_I stayed sat on the floor for a while trying to make sense of what had just happened, I wanted him to have just been messing about but that look on his face after I told him to stop said otherwise. It looked like I’d really hurt his feelings. To be honest I didn’t care that much about him kissing me; many a drunken night playing dare has led to me locking lips with Brian. This time it was different, he was doing without someone telling him he had to. I didn’t want him doing anything he might regret in the morning._

_I went over the event a few more times in my head; wondering what would have happened if I didn’t stop him, why he had done it, but I wasn’t getting any nearer to a proper explanation. I came to the conclusion that he was just drunk and horny, and then got into bed._

_Brian had been in the shower for a long time, if it wasn’t for the fact that I could hear him moving around I would have been worried that he had passed out in there. I checked the clock; it was nearing 4am which explained why I felt so tired, convinced that he would be ok I let myself drift off to sleep. What seemed like five minutes later I felt someone climbing into the bed next to me, I opened one eye to find Brian hovering over me dripping wet, naked with his boner poking me in the leg._

_“I had a cold shower.” He said in a very matter of fact way, like that was what I wanted explaining._

_“I can see that, you could have at least dried off, half the bed is soaked.” I didn’t really know what to do; he looked really vulnerable so I guessed throwing him out of the bed wouldn’t be a good idea._

_Brian climbed up on top of me once again, only this time I didn’t stop him. I shivered slightly as the water from his hair dripped on to my bare torso. He sat still for a long time, not moving, just staring at me. I wanted him to do something, anything to cut the tension that was beginning to fill the room. Plus I was starting to get cold._

_He dragged his index finger across my chest; tracing the outlines of my Deathbat tattoo, I shuddered as his finger ran across my nipple. I slowly eased my hands up his thighs letting them rest on his hips pulling him down towards me. I was nervous; but there was a huge part of me that was curious to find out what this would be like (that huge part being somewhere in the region of where Brian currently was sitting). Brian must have picked up on my nerves; he pulled back, eyes full of worry._

_“Are you sure?” He asked quietly, scared that I might say no again._

_“I’m sure, come here.” I didn’t want to say no to him again, but I wasn’t entirely sure if I wanted to say yes._

_He smiled leaning in, kissing me with much more passion than he had done before. I let his tongue slide in my mouth completely dominating me, my hands sliding over his still wet body. He pulled away moving his attention to my neck sucking and biting at my pale skin. I was trying to hide how much I was enjoying this sudden male attention considering that it came from Brian, when his hand moved down my body and firmly grabbed my dick and began pumping slowly._

_“Oh yeah just like that.” I groaned into his ear._

_“You like that; I’m going to make you fucking scream.” He growled moving down my body leaving a trail of wet kisses along the way._

_My heart stopped as I felt his tongue swirling around the tip of my dick, he teased me for a little while before taking me whole. I could barely believe what was happening or how good it felt, my head was spinning, I grabbed a clump of his hair as his head bobbed up and down._

_“Brian, oh fuck yes.” I whispered with what little breath I had left._

_All doubt had slipped away, I no longer cared how wrong it may have been or what problems it could cause in the long run. My instincts told me it felt good so that was what I went with._

_For a moment Brian pulled away, I sat up to see what had happen to be greeted with him looking right back at me with pure lust filling his eyes. He winked at me before taking me whole in his mouth once more while pushing one finger into my ass without warning. I realised why he had stopped._

_“FUCKING HELL, DO THAT AGAIN!” I screamed. He had hit my spot dead on. I had never felt anything like it before, pleasure so intense that I thought I was going to faint. He added another finger as he pulled away from my dick, not that I cared now I had found bliss. I started pushing down onto his hand desperate for more, groaning loudly as he added yet another finger. I looked up at Brian who was watching me, clearly getting off on how much I was enjoying this. I reached up to grab his dick only to have my hand batted away._

_“This is all for you. I’m going to make you come so hard you’re going to see stars.” He said in a low lustful voice as he moved back onto my dick as it twitched uncontrollably._

_Brian was really going for it now, his fingers pumping harder and faster, hitting my spot every time without fail. His mouth fit tightly around my dick, tongue swirling around the tip when he pulled back, before he would take me whole again, letting me hit the back of his throat. I could feel myself getting closer, I wanted to say something, anything to let Brian know how amazing this felt but all I could manage was caveman-like moans and groans. I arched my back, closed my eyes and let out what could only be described as a shriek as I came into Brian’s expecting mouth._

I lay back with my eyes closed for a while, enjoying the post orgasm rush. When I opened them Brian was sat on his bed with a massive smile on his face, I was about to go over to him to return the favour when I noticed that he was fully dressed.

“Enjoy your dream?” he asked laughing to himself.

“Yeah I did.” I replied slowly, unsure of what had just happened. “What time is it?” I asked hoping he would say like 5am or something.

My mind was charging around like a bull that had just seen red. I couldn’t make any sense of what was happening.

‘There was no way that could have been a dream.’ I thought to myself. ‘It all felt so real right down to the warmth of Brian’s mouth around my...ok maybe I shouldn’t be thinking about that right now.’

“About 2am. I came back because I was bored of Jim and John trying to drink each other under the table. Now that I think about it I wish I’d stayed downstairs.”

 “Why didn’t you leave?” I found a nearby towel and cleaned myself up, wishing that he had a room on my own.

“I didn’t realise until I was too late. I came in, went to the bathroom and when I came back out again you were well, finishing yourself off.” He was doing his best to stop himself from laughing but it wasn’t working.

“It’s not funny.” I could feel my face burning up; I was barely dealing with the fact that it was just a dream let alone who was pleasuring me in it.

“Are you ok man? You don’t look so good.” He asked noticing that I had gone completely pale. Well paler than normal.

“Yeah, I’m ok. It was just really vivid that’s all, I thought it was real, freaked me out a bit.”

“I know what you mean, it can be a bit much to deal with but you’ll be fine. I’m going to get some rest, you should too.”

Brian got undressed and then into his bed, he reached over to switch off the light leaving only the lights from outside to shine in from the slightly open curtains. I stared at the ceiling hoping that when I did fall asleep again I would have a normal dream about flying or unicorns.

“Zack, can I ask you something?”

“Yes you can, I can’t sleep anyway.” I sighed rolling over to face him.

“Who were you dreaming about?”

“No one, just some made up person.”  There was no way I was going to tell him that he was the one satisfying me in my dreams.

“Was it a guy?”

“Why do you ask?” I was starting to feel worried that I had blurted his name in my sleep, but I went along with it anyway.

“Well you said person instead of girl and you seemed kind of freaked out when you woke up so I guessed it might have been a guy.”

“Yeah it was a guy.”

“How was it?”

“What’s with all the questions?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Go to sleep Brian.”

“You’re not going to tell me?” he whined, sitting up.

“No, now go to sleep.”

I rolled over so I was facing the other way, I didn’t want to talk about it anymore it was far too weird to be thinking about Brian like that let alone talking to him about it.

“Goodnight Zack.”

“Goodnight Brian.”

**The next morning**

After waking from a thankfully uneventful night’s sleep I crawled out of bed and into the bathroom, not bothering to check if Brian was awake or not. I got into the shower turning the water straight to the coldest setting. I yelped as the ice cold water hit my bare skin. I turned the temperature up so that I didn’t freeze and leaned back against the wall so that warm jets just flowed over me.

“Hey Zack you ok?” Brian’s voice came from the other side of the shower door.

“Fuck man, you scared the crap out of me!” I yelped, clutching on to my chest.

“Sorry dude, I heard you scream and I thought something was wrong.”

“Well I’m fine, thank you for the concern.”

I waited a few moments for Brian to leave the bathroom so I could finish my shower but he didn’t, I was starting to feel a bit self conscious. Not that he could see me through the frosted glass but it was strange that he was still standing there.

“Is there something else you wanted Gates.”

_“Yeah there is, I didn’t get to ask you last night.” He paused for a moment before opening the shower door and stepping inside._

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I screamed._

_“I just need to know, was I the one you were dreaming about last night?”_

_I stopped and stared blankly into his eyes. I wanted to lie, it probably would have been best if I lied but as I watched the water running over his perfect face I knew that I wanted it to be true. That dream was mind blowing; I had never been turned on so much by a dream before and I wanted it for real._

_“Zack answer me. Was I the one you were dreaming about?”_

_Once again I didn’t answer; instead I put my arms around his waist and pulled him towards me._

_“I’ll take that as a yes then shall I?” He moaned as his dick rubbed against mine, making me realise that he was completely naked._

_“You can take it however you want.” I said with a smirk._

_“Zack you know exactly what to say to turn me on, turn around.”_

_I turned without protest pressing my arms against the wall for support in anticipation of what was going to happen next. I felt his hand part my cheeks and a finger slide inside me pushing on the spot that drove me wild in my dreams._

_“Fuck I want more, please give me more.” I pleaded._

_Brian laughed softly as he pushed another finger inside me, slowly stretching me out._

_“You like that do you?” I asked adding another finger._

_“Oh fuck yeah. Brian, I want you to do something.” I groaned, turning around and removing his fingers._

_“You want me to stop?” He asked, stepping back slightly._

_“No, I don’t want you to stop.” I leant back completely on the wall, resting one leg on the side of the shower for support._

_Brian caught on to what I wanted very quickly, holding my leg up to give me extra support while he lined himself up._

_“Are you sure about this?” The tip of his dick was pushing against my entrance; I knew he was just teasing me, I couldn’t take it anymore._

_“Jesus Brian, just fuck me already!”_

_“Aren’t you a little eager whore?”_

_“Yeah I am so why don’t you fuck me like one?”_

“Zack.”

“Yeah?”

“ZACK!!”

“WHAT?” 

I looked out to see Brian was still on the other side of the shower door. ‘Fucking hell that wasn’t real?’ I thought, shivering despite the heat of the water around me.

“Zack are you sure you’re ok. I was talking but then you spaced out for like five minutes. Anyway I was going to ask if you wanted to see the town a bit, we have the whole day up here before we head off again.” 

“No I think I’m going to stay in today.” I replied turning off the shower. 

“Suit yourself; I’ll bring you back something nice.” 

“Thanks.”

I waited until I heard Brian leave before leaving the shower. As I got dressed I thought about how close that was. He was standing right there and I was fucking fantasising about him. It was getting too far out of hand so I decided to get some help. I grabbed the hotel phone and pushed the button for reception.

“Hello, Marriot hotel, how can I help you?”

“Hi, can I be put through to Matthew Sanders in room 912 please?”

“May ask who is calling?”

“Zachary Barker.”

“Certainly Mr Barker, if you would just bare with me for one moment I will put you through.”

“Thank you.”

The line beeped for a moment before I heard Matt’s voice perk up.

“What’s up Zack?”

“Could you come over to my room please?”

“Why?”

“I need to talk to you about something, it’s important.”

“Dude you do realise I’m like three doors down from you, you could have just come out and knocked for me or just fucking called me normally.”

“I don’t want to leave the room and risk seeing anyone else. Look be a good friend and get over here please.”

“Fine, I’m coming.”

The line went dead. I waited for about a minute before there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open.”

Matt walked in looking like he wanted to get whatever this was over and done with as quickly as possible.

“Out with it.” He said, proving my point.

“I’ve been having sex dreams.” I could barely believe I was telling him this but out of all the guys he was the only one I trusted not to take the piss.

“Zack, everyone has sex dreams you know this or did you fall asleep in sex education all those years ago and miss that bit.” He laughed walking back to the door.

“They’re about Brian.” I blurted out without thinking. I wanted to make him stop but I didn’t want to reveal that bit so quickly.

Matt stopped in his tracks and spun round to face me.

“When you say Brian, you don’t mean Brian Haner, Brian as in our lead guitarist Brian?”

I nodded.

“Well I have to say I’m not that surprised.” Matt laughed sitting down on Brian’s bed.

“What do you mean you’re not surprised? You find it normal that I’m fantasising about Brian.”

“Wait fantasising? I thought they were just dreams, now that makes all the difference.” He said chewing on his lip ring.

“Matt what’s the difference? Isn’t it the same thing?”

“No, having sex dreams about someone you spend a lot of time with is bound to happen at one point or another. Besides dreams usually have meanings that have nothing to do with the actual content.”

“So if I dream Gates is sucking me off and sticking his fingers up my butt as he does it, doesn’t have anything to with me wanting that?” I smiled as I saw the uncomfortable look on his face emerge as that image flashed up in his mind.

“Dude you know I didn’t need that, and I’m so going to get you back. But not necessarily, it might just reflect how close you are or your brain is being a fuck to you. Fantasising is different though.”

“I don’t see the difference.”

“When you fantasise about someone you want it to happen. How many times has it happened?”

“Dream last night and the  _fantasy_  not long ago in the shower.”

“It’s not even happened that much, Jesus Zack what the fuck are you worrying about.” Matt got up and walked towards the door.

“Brian was on the other side of the shower door when it happened.”

“Zack, when we get back to America you’re signing up for therapy.” He sighed sitting down again.

_“Why do you think I need therapy?”_

_“You need therapy because you shouldn’t be fantasising about fucking your best mate when he’s standing right there.”_

_“It wasn’t like he could see me!” I yelled back, unaware that the door had opened and Brian was listening to everything we were saying._

_“It was about me?”_

_I turned to see Brian looking all too pleased with himself, with his new found knowledge that he was the one in my dream._

_“I’m going to let you two sort this one out alone.” Matt made a swift exit closing the door behind him._

_“So” He started. “Are you going to tell me about your dream now?”_

_“I don’t have much choice do I?”_

_He shook his head._

_“Ok well it started with you coming back to the room drunk last night, and hitting on to me. You like pinned me down on the floor, but I told you stop, so you got pissed off at me and went for a shower.”_

_“That doesn’t sound like much of sex dream.” He joked sipping on his drink._

_“I wasn’t done. Anyway I went to bed and I must have fallen asleep in the dream ‘cause I woke up to find you climbing into the bed and on top of me soaking wet and n-naked.” Telling this story was a lot easier without the sex part._

_“So what happened next?” he asked getting up and waking over to me._

_“Well you lent down, and kissed me.”_

_“How did I kiss you?” He pushed me down onto the bed and climbed onto my waist._

_“Passionately.” I gulped._

_Brian leant down, kissing me gently but firmly tugging on one of my lip rings as he pulled away._

_“Then what did I do?” He groaned pushing his hips down ever so lightly, a soft moan escaped from my lips as I tried to gather my thoughts._

_“You started kissing and biting my neck.”_

_Brian did as I describing, causing me to groan and buck my hips up towards him._

“Zachary James Barker!”

I turned and looked towards Matt who was taking his shoe off like he was going to throw it at me.

“Please don’t tell me you went off into a daze about Brian with me sat right here?” He asked disgustingly, putting his shoe back on.

“I couldn’t help it. My mind just wandered off, I thought he came back in and then you left. Then asked me to explain my dream and as I did he started acting it out for me, but you brought me back before it got to the good stuff.”

“The good stuff eh?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Maybe I am but that’s not the point. This is a terrible situation; my mind is going off thinking up all these compromising situations about Brian whether or not there is someone in the room. Thank God I’ve not said his name out loud.”

“Well you don’t know that.”

“You’re not helping Matthew.”

“Sorry, but like I said maybe it’s not that bad. You should talk to him about it; you never know your dreams might come true.” He said chuckling to himself.

“You’re not funny. And that will never happen.” I sighed, feeling more and more confused at the new, strange and exciting feelings I was being faced with.

“How do you know that? As far as I am aware you can’t read his mind you don’t know what he wants or doesn’t want. Maybe all these years he’s been hiding how much he loves you and how much he wants to fuck you silly.”

“Yeah, sure he does.”

“Zack maybe your brain is trying to tell you something. You should at least tell him about the dream; they might get worse if you don’t.”

“Actually there’s been more than one dream.”

“Well the fantasies are different, but yeah those to.”

“No, I mean I’ve not been completely honest. I’ve had dreams about Brian before, but it never happened that often so I just put it out of my mind. It’s just that they never slipped into real life before, that’s why I started getting worried.”

“Talk to him Zack, whatever you feel about Brian you need to tell him. If you don’t you might drift off anywhere and we don’t need that happening anywhere public.”

“Yeah you’re right, but how come you’re so calm about all this.”

“Because you and Gates have had some serious sexual tension flying between the two of you for years and to tell you the truth it’s been getting on my nerves.”

Before I had a chance to question Matt on exactly what he meant by that, the door opened and a wet, cold and very grumpy looking Brian Haner walked through the door.

“What happened to you?” I asked throwing the towel that was sticking of his bag his way.

“I forgot that in Scotland it’s cold and it rains all the fucking time!” He whined pulling off his jumper and replacing it with a dry shirt.

“I could have told you that.” Matt laughed walking to the door for a third time. “See you bitches later.” He shouted closing the door behind him.

I watched as Brian discarded his wet jeans, putting on some track pants.

“That’s better. What’s up with you Zack, you’ve been acting weird since last night.”

Brian sat on the bed next to me, nudging me to tell him what happened as he dried his hair.

“It’s that dream I had last night, it got me all freaked out.

“Oh right, well it’s nothing to worry about. We’ve all dreamt about guys at one point, nothing to worry about.” He said pulling the towel off his head.

He walked over to the mirror, bushing his hair so it didn’t look too much like a puff ball.

“It’s not the guy part that’s really got me freaked me out.” I said quietly.

“Oh yeah, then what is it?” He questioned while absent-mindedly checking himself out in the mirror.

“It’s who the guy is.”

“Well what’s his name?”

“Brian.”

“Brian, Brian what?”

I sat with my mouth open for while, trying to comprehend how he hadn’t realised I was talking about him. It was like he’d forgotten his own damn name.

“Brian Haner.”

“Don’t know any.” It was clear he wasn’t actually listening to me.

“Brian!”

“What?”

“Didn’t you hear a word I just said?”

“Yeah you said that your dream last night was about a guy called Brian Haner, so what?” He recalled. I don’t think he was even thinking about what he was saying.

“Are you fucking stupid or something? How many Brian Haners do you know?” I was getting really angry, for a second I thought he was joking but there was no way he would have been able to keep a straight face for that long.

“Well there’s Papa Gates and I don’t think it’s him you’re dreaming about and after me I don’t know any more.” He went back to fiddling with his hair in the mirror.

“You have got to be kidding me?” I walked over to him and turned him around to face me. “Listen very carefully to what I’m about to say, because you can be incredibly dense sometimes.”

“Ok, I’m listening.” He said looking a little hurt at being called dense.

“The person I had a sex dream last night about was Brian Elwin Haner Jr. aka Synyster Gates, lead guitarist of Avenged Sevenfold; that means you, you dumb fuck!” I stormed back to my bed throwing my body into the bed.

I waited a while for Brian’s response but heard nothing. I looked up to find him staring at himself in the mirror once more, I was going to start shouting at him again when he turned and walked to bed lying down next to me. He didn’t say anything for a while, just lay there looking at me.

“It was about me?” He asked, like he needed any clarification.

“Yeah it was.” It was all I could say, I hadn’t thought any further ahead.

“Was it good?”

“Incredible.” I immediately buried my face in the pillow; it had come out by accident. I didn’t want to be telling him how much I enjoyed it, even if it was just my imagination.

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t need to be embarrassed. To tell you the truth I’ve dreamt about you a couple of times.”

The thought of Brian dreaming about me in that way was turning me on so much, I tried to stifle my moan in the pillows as much as I could but I was sure he heard me.

“Was it good?” I mumbled from the pillow.

“Incredible.”

I moaned again, much louder this time resulting in a laugh from Brian as he moved closer to me and nibbling on my earlobe.

“Hey Zack,” he whispered. “Why don’t we see if the reality is just as incredible?”

I turned to face him, unable to believe that this was really happening.

“Is this a dream?” I asked, scared that my mind was running off again.

He shook his head, rolling me over so that he could kiss me properly. We battled for dominance until I eventually let him lead. He began grinding his hips into mine, driving me insane. I moaned into his mouth which only made him do it more.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you moaning for real.” He said breathlessly, sitting up to remove his top while I did the same.

He returned to the kiss pushing my legs apart, so that he could reposition himself between them. He continued rolling his hips down on mine, our erections rubbing against each other through the soft material of our track pants. I tugged at his waistband hoping that he would get the hint, instead he grabbed my hands pinning them to the bed.

“Not yet, I want you to want me.” He said sitting up slightly.

“Of course I want you! I wouldn’t be trying to get your pants off otherwise.” I panted.

He smiled entwining his fingers with mine. He kissed me once more releasing my hands so that they were free to roam once more. I let one hand take a handful of his hair while the other grabbed his ass pulling him closer to me, causing him to moan this time. He pushed down harder, rolling his hips and increasing the heat between us.

“Zack, I’m.” Was all he managed as I felt his body tense up around me, I watched the fire in his eyes as he rode out his own orgasm, leaving me with no choice but to join him, screaming out his name as I did. Brian collapsed onto the bed next to me, waiting for his breathing to come back to normal. Eventually he reached for the towel previously used to dry his hair to clean himself up, I followed suit but soon realised that it would be easier to just take my pants off as they were causing the most mess.

“Are you eager for more Zacky?” He questioned, watching me wriggle out of my boxers and under the covers.

“Oh shut up, it’s too sticky that’s all.” I replied making myself comfortable.

“So you don’t want me then.” He whined, reaching to change into a fresh pair of boxers.

“That’s not what I meant, stop being a drama queen.”

Brian flicked his hair back diva style and jumped back on to the bed. I laughed, moving closer so I could curl up onto his chest.

“Zack, what does all this mean?” He spoke softly, running his finger through my hair.

“If you’re referring to what just happened, I have no idea. If I’m honest I just got caught up in the moment.”

“Well do you like me?”

I looked up at him curious as to why after all these years he wanted to know if I liked him.

“Of course I like you dumbass! You’re one of my best friends.”

“No Zack, not like that. I mean to do you, do you find me attractive.”

“Oh, I suppose I do. I mean I never really thought about properly before.”

“You never thought about it before? Oh well I have and I like you Zack, a lot. He said sliding down so that now we were face to face.

 I couldn’t find any words. I felt like a teenager again, my heart was racing and my palms were getting sweaty. I prayed to myself that this wasn’t a dream.

“You don’t feel the same?” He asked looking rejected

“No, I do like you. It’s just that it’s weird actually thinking about it. I’ve never had feelings for a guy before, I’m glad it’s you though.”

Brian smiled and leaned over to kiss me tenderly on the lips, he lingered for a moment before becoming more forceful desperate even. I ripped the sheet from between us so that the only material separating us was Brian’s boxers, although he quickly slid those off. I rolled us over so that now I was on top; Brian scrambled trying to regain his dominance but I was having none of it. The little sadistic part of me lit up as I bit and sucked at his neck until it became red. Having Brian writhing around underneath me was possibly the sexiest thing I had ever experienced and I wanted more. I moved down his perfectly tanned torso, leaving bites and kisses along the way. I paused for a moment when I reached his dick, it was a lot bigger than I had imaged and even then it was pretty big.

“Zacky you don’t have to if you don’t want...oh yeah.” Brian moaned when I began licking and sucking the top of penis.

I had never done this before, but I had had this done enough times to know what felt good. Relaxing my throat muscles as much as I could I took a deep breath and took in Brian’s length completely. I heard a low growl come from the man beneath me, telling me that I was doing this right. I bobbed my head and down a few times gagging slightly as Brian hit the back of my throat. I had to do my best to hold him; he was barely able to control his hips from bucking up into my mouth.

“Zack stop, you’ve got to stop!” he yelled breathlessly.

“What’s wrong? Was I doing something bad?” I got up immediately worried that I had done something, even though it didn’t sound like it.

“Are you kidding me? That was perfect; I just don’t want to come unless.” He took a deep breath, brushing some hair out of my face.

“Unless what Brian? Tell me?”

He pulled me into toward him for a hungry kiss. I wanted the answer but I didn’t want to pull away, his lips felt so right against mine. Eventually I managed to tear myself away from him enough to ask him again.

“Tell me?”

“I don’t want to come unless you’re inside me.”

I almost collapsed on top him, just the thought of fucking Brian was too much to bare. He grabbed my hand placing my index and middle finger in his mouth coating them with saliva. Our eyes didn’t break contact; I moved my hand and pushed one finger inside him. He instantly tensed making near impossible for me to move.

“Relax; you’ll only make it hurt more.” I whispered into his ear.

He didn’t look like he was enjoying it much. I thought back to my dream from last night, with just his fingers he was able to drive me crazy. I then remember the spot that made it all happened, I angled my hand pushing onto soft muscle, causing Brian’s back to arch up and moan like a whore.

“More Zack, please give me fucking more.” He growled ripping at the sheets around him.

I added two more fingers, stretching him out as much as I could while leaving a trail of kisses along his inner thigh.

“Zack I’m ready.”

I removed my fingers and looked around the room in search of something that could be used for lube. In my search I failed to notice Brian sit up and latch onto my dick with so much force that I had to cling onto his shoulders so I didn’t fall over.

“This will do as lube.” He said pulling back and looking up at me trying and failing to look innocent.

“You could have warned me!” I pushed him back down on to the bed and lined myself up.

“That wouldn’t be as much fun now would it?”

I eased myself in slowly, desperately not wanting to hurt him.

“Zack just. Just.” He gave up trying to talk, grabbed my ass and pulled me all the way in.

“Oh my God you’re so fucking tight!”

I waited until Brian signalled me to go, I set a fast but steady pace pounding into him as hard I could. This was better than anything I could have ever imagined, the pleasure so immense I could barely see straight.

“Oh fuck yes! Make me fucking come!” He screamed clinging to the sheets around him.

I moved a hand down to his dick and began to pump in time to my thrusts. Our bodies rocked together in perfect harmony as the heat rose between us, my orgasm hit me and it took one final thrust to make Brian explode all over my hand and our stomachs, screaming my name as he did.

I pulled out and rolled back onto the free side of the bed, I wiped myself clean and sat in silence for a while. My head was spinning, in less than a day I had gone from a sex dream to fantasising to the real thing. Brian ran a finger down my spine and I almost jumped clear off the bed.

“Hey what’s wrong, you’ve gone all odd.” He asked curling one hand around my torso, pulling me down to lay beside him.

“You would feel a bit odd too if you if you just had gay sex for the first time with your best friend.”

“Well it was my first time too Zacky.”

“I know but you’ve had more time to think about this than I have. I just don’t want to start something that’s going to get messy.”

“Come on Zack, we know each other well enough to be sensible about this. But if you want reassurance, fine.” He paused for a moment tracing a finger along my jaw. “Zacky, will you go out with me?”

I smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’d love to Brian.”


End file.
